


Lily and Her Child

by lirin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snape100, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's July 31, 1980, and Snape still loves Lily. Written for snape100 Challenge #395: "<a href="http://snape100.livejournal.com/1254067.html">Harry Potter's Birthday</a>".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily and Her Child

“Your wife needs to rest,” said the matron. “Go talk somewhere else.”

Four young men stood in the hallway of the Muggle hospital as she slammed the door. “Well, how do you like that?” one said. “My own wife and child in there, but they kick me out!”

“C’mon, Prongs,” said another, “let’s go find something to eat.”

As the four headed down the hall, the door of a nearby broom closet slid open, unnoticed. Severus Snape slipped out and into the room from which the Marauders had just been ejected. Inside, Lily Potter lay asleep, holding her newborn son.

*****

Severus looked down at his lost love. “Lily?” he whispered.

The exhausted woman didn’t stir, but the baby opened its eyes. Severus reached out a finger to stroke its soft hand, and the tiny fingers curled around his own. He touched the wisps of hair. Green eyes from Lily, black hair from Potter. At this latter realization, Snape pulled away, stifling a sob.

“I still love you, you know, Lily. I was outside the whole time, in case something went wrong,” he whispered. “I don’t want anything to happen to you. Stay safe.”

He touched her hand and walked away.


End file.
